dragonballuniversefandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 5 (Super)
is the fifth chapter of the Dragon Ball Super manga, and of Part IV of the manga. Summary After the defeat of Golden Freeza, Son Gokū and Vegeta have resumed their together under Whis on planet Beerus. Gokū repeatedly dodges Vegeta's attacks with Instantaneous Movement, irritating the Saiyan prince. Eventually, out of frustration, Vegeta transforms and immediately overwhelms Gokū, much to Whis' annoyance. Gokū also transforms in order to match Vegeta, but bites his tongue from pronouncing the long name of the new form too often. Whis interrupts by suggesting them the name "Super Saiyan Blue," before punishing them for transforming during the match with the extremely heavy suits. Subsequently, Champa and his attendant appear behind Whis before greeting him, much to Gokū and Vegeta's confusion due to their similar appearances to that of Beerus and Whis. After Whis goes away to awake Beerus on Champa's request, the two Saiyans curiously asks who he is with Gokū mocking Champa for his appearance, which annoys Champa and remains silent. Champa's attendant requests the two Saiyans to watch their tone when speaking with Champa and reveals that Champa is Beerus' twin brother and also the Hakaishin of the 6th Universe, completely surprising them. Gokū then asks who is the strongest between them, the female attendant refuses to directly respond, only stating that looking at their physiques will provide the answer; Champa chides his attendant whom he calls Vados. Champa's attendant, now known as Vados, also tells them that she is Whis' sister and is even a little stronger than him. However, Whis arrives back with Beerus and refutes Vados' claim that she is stronger than him since it has been over a thousand years. After greeting each other, Beerus and Champa have a food showdown, where the Hakaishin eat a food from each other's universes; Beerus eats a boiled dondon bird egg from the 6th Universe while Champa eats a cup of noodles from the 7th Universe. Whis explains to Gokū that the two Hakaishin host a food ritual whenever they see each other. Beerus eats the dondon bird egg and Champa assumes that Beerus is at a lost for words to describe its deliciousness; Beerus tells Champa to eat his noodles before he runs his mouth. Champa takes a bite of the noodles and immediately begins eating all the noodles. Champa says that the noodles were not bad, to which Beerus refutes Champa's claim since he ate all the noodles. Champa asks Beerus where he found the noodles; Beerus explains that he found the noodles on Earth, exclaiming that what he ate was just the tip of Earth's iceberg and that Earth is overflowing with many delicious foods. Champa orders Vados to find Earth in the 6th Universe to which she does. Vegeta asks what is the 6th Universe; Whis tells Vegeta and Gokū that there are 12 universes and the universe that they live in is known as the 7th Universe. Whis explains that the 6th Universe (the one Champa hails from) and their 7th Universe are nearly identical to each other like twins. Whis says that all universes form a pair; a front and a back. Whis provides an example, that the First and Twelfth Universes are twins because they add up to the number 13 which is why the Sixth and 7th Universes are twins since they also add up; two universes that add up to the number 13 are twin universes. Vegeta is marveled at Whis' information while Gokū is confused, to which Vegeta tells him that he will explain it to him later. Vados announces that she has found an Earth in their 6th Universe. However, Vados tells Champa that the 6th Universe's Earth was plagued by a massive war in its past and as a result humanity from the 6th Universe's Earth is now extinct. Champa is flabbergasted at the disappointing news while Beerus laughs at Champa's misfortune, noting that Champa doesn't have any Earthlings to make him delicious food. Determined to find a way to obtain delicious food, Champa challenges Beerus to a real showdown, a martial arts competition between them; Champa says that if he wins, Beerus must exchange the 7th Universe's Earth for his Earth. Beerus wonders if Champa is actually serious in fighting against him. However, Champa says that the martial arts competition will be fought on their behalf by a team of five people selected by them from their respective universes, surprising Beerus and Whis but grabbing Gokū and Vegeta's interests. Champa explains that their respective teams fight one at a time and whoever defeats the other team's leader in the end will be the victor; Champa declares that their martial arts competition will be between a team from the 6th Universe and a team from the 7th Universe chosen by their respective Hakaishin, exciting Gokū. Trivia * As announced that the Dragon Ball Super manga would be charging forward with new Champa material,“Dragon Ball Super” Manga Moves Ahead with Champa Material this chapter skips the entire Revival of "F" re-telling coming to the TV series, presumably due to Toyotarō having covered three chapters' worth of its material prior to his work on Dragon Ball Super. References Category:Dragon Ball Super Manga Chapters